


Unexpected Gifts

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Uchiha Itachi, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: There was just something special about walking in on your girlfriend masturbating.





	Unexpected Gifts

There was just something special about walking in on your girlfriend masturbating. 

Kisame knew something was up when he entered the apartment, finding the door unlocked and nothing moved. He'd checked around, looking to see if someone was stupid enough to have robbed him and still be there when he usually got home from work. Between his size, tattoos and overall quiet but unimpressed demeanour, many of his own neighbours were leery of him, even the ones he was friendly with. 

The door to his bedroom was cracked open - par for the course living with a dog as big as Samehada - but the wolfdog was fast asleep in the kitchen. He nudged it, finding himself a cornucopia. 

* * *

HHe'd met Itachi at a bar, where she looked out of place in jeans and a white t-shirt amidst the throng of drunken, hardly-clothed clubbers. Something about her, despite her simple and odd appearance, had hinted at high-class and he'd initially been leery of an approach. 

But, as ever, Sasori and Deidara were grinding and making out on the dance floor, leaving him to fend for himself. 

He decided to sit down next to her anyway. The most she could do was look at him in disdain and leave. She turned to him curiously, not even a hint of revulsion on her face. 

"What brings someone like you to a place like this?" He asked, offering a smile. 

She sighed. "Brother and his boyfriend." She gestured to two men, one raven and one blonde, basically fucking each other with their mouths. "They want me to get out more. I suggested dinner, but apparently I'm boring."

"I could go for dinner myself." He replied thoughtfully. "My own friends abandoned me to do pretty much the same thing."

She smirked at him, challenging and sweet. "Wanna go? I know a late place not far from here."

"Sure." He pulled out his phone and shot Sasori a quick text saying he was leaving. She stood and wove through the bodies, tapping the blonde on the shoulder and saying something to him. The blonde - evidently more sober - nodded as the raven bit and sucked at his neck. 

She rejoined him shortly, taking his hand and leading him from the club. Free of the noise and the heat, she offered him her hand. "My name is Itachi, by the way."

"Kisame." He shook it with a grin. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Her cheshire grin made him feel like she'd picked him up. "Follow me. It's not far."

That night got him many things. Some of the best and messiest late-night nachos he'd ever had were in her little hole-in-the-wall. Then he got her number and a kiss he still got hard thinking about. Then he got to see her slide her sensual little body into a McLaren that was worth more than his mom's life insurance. God, he wanted to fuck her on that car. 

* * *

She was stretched out on his bed, one hand cupping a breast as the other worked the glass dildo in and out of her with thick, wet noises. Her hair was undone and splayed around her, her clothes dropped in a pile next to the door. Evidently, she's been excited. 

"Kisame~" She groaned, taking a minute to thrust the dildo harder and faster. "Yes, baby, yes."

What a nice ego boost. He leaned against the doorframe, just taking her in. Itachi wasn't the type of lady to put on shows without reason. She was very vocal about her pleasure and refreshingly direct, holding him down if she wanted something he wasn't giving. 

That one time she'd tied him to the bed for an afternoon and used him like a breathing sex toy was lots of fun to remember. His jaw ached thinking about it. 

He was gratified, looking at her bent and open legs, that no dildo she owned - and there were many - were bigger than him. He knew this one in particular was one she liked to warm up with, make her nice and wet and sloppy before he came in. It was a rare treat for him to get to see her like this. 

She'd walked in on him dozens of times - such was the nature of the beast when she was working in just one of his shirts, _nnnngh_ \- and offered a hand or instruction. But this, this was purposeful. She'd gotten up, chosen her dildo and driven to his apartment to lay herself out here as a gift. 

"So thoughtful, Itachi."

The hand on her breast squeezed harder, playing with her nipple. "Kisa, baby, please-"

"I don't get more of a show?"

She gestured vaguely to the desk set up at the foot of his bed and noticed for the first time the camera on a tricorder. The fucking minx. 

He walked over to her, taking over control of the dildo. Her now free hand reached up to his neck, pulling him down for a messy, uncoordinated kiss. 

"I've been waiting for you." She said, eyes half-lidded. She was coated in a fine layer of sweat, her body trembling. 

"How many times have you come?"

She groaned like she was dying. "None."

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour."

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?" He grinned adjusting his grip and picking up where she left off, just a little rougher and faster. 

She jerked and keened, rolling her hips back down onto it. "Oh god, not enough."

"Not enough?" He pulled the dildo out and jammed two of his fingers in. 

He was a 6' 8" beast of a mixed man with proportions to match, and Itachi was a lithe 5' 6" Japanese woman who was also proportionate. Everything about him was thick and full, but she was a size queen if there ever was one. 

"Fuck, yes, _yes_ -" She dug her fingers into the back of his neck, arching perfectly. Nothing she did was ungraceful, even orgasming. 

He dug into her spot relentlessly until she collapsed, eyes hazed and unfocused. He pulled out his fingers with a delicious squelch, sitting back to find that she'd soaked through the expensive sheets she'd given him, a small puddle under her ass and her juices visibly dripping from her. 

"One day, when we're in the shower," He leaned down and kissed her neck, running his tongue along her ear, "I'm going to finger you until you squirt all over the tiles."

She moaned weakly, her thighs shaking hard. 

"I should make you squirt on my face. What a treat that would be."

Her hips jolted, apparently liking the idea. She pulled him down against her, making an annoyed noise when she met fabric. 

"Eugh." She hissed, pulling a knife from nowhere and efficiently slicing open his shirt. 

"Damn. You're fiesty today."

"Wanna make me squirt?" She rolled them over, her balance still off. With trembling hands, she undid the belt he was wearing and the button of his jeans, yanking them down a bit to pull out his dick. "Make me soak you when I come on you cock."

God, what had he done to deserve Itachi? So beautiful and dangerous, making his pleasures hers. Such a gorgeous little thing, straddling him and rubbing him against her folds like it was nothing. 

He smirked up at her. "Feeling adventurous enough for no condom?"

That brought her back to reality. She reached above him, under the pillows, and pulled out a row of condoms. 

"Were you thinking that many rounds?"

"Go until I pass out."

"Double or nothing."

She grinned. "You're on."

* * *

The sun was lowering when she finally slumped over, unconscious. 

He wasn't doing much better himself, but they needed new sheets if they planned on using his bed to sleep off his endorphin rush. 

"Kisa . . . " She groaned, exhausted and definitely sore. "Don't go."

"Just changing the sheets." He kissed her temple. "You soaked them."

She grumbled something in response, but otherwise didn't move. 

He managed to slide the dirty comforter out from under her, tossing it into a corner of his room before fetching an old quilt that would be warm enough for them. When he returned, she was in such a deep sleep that she didn't even move when he climbed into bed, pulled the covers up or wrapped her up in his arms. 

God, he didn't know how he'd ever gotten so lucky. 

"Kisa . . ." She murmured again. 

"Right here, 'Tachi." He replied, wrapping himself around her. 

* * *

The next morning - early afternoon? - he woke up to her playing with his body. 

"Double or nothing, right?" She grinned. 


End file.
